musicfandomcom-20200222-history
HistoryRapper Experience
The HistoryRapper Experience, often abbreviated to HRE or simply HR, is an East Coast-based rap group led by HistoryRapper, featuring several rappers and producers. Despite the group’s insisting that the group is composed of several permanent members, almost all songs are written, produced, and performed by HistoryRapper, usually conjuring different voices, or having artists feature along with him. History Early Years In the early 2000s, HistoryRapper, then going by a different stage name formed a loose band that mostly performed parodies and covers. In early November, 2011 HistoryRapper created "Christopher Columbus Song", a parody of "Black and Yellow" by Wiz Khalifa. This was his first major single, coining the name HistoryRapper as his new alternate identity, and gaining attention from record companies, including Hedgegrove Records, which signed him later that year. Christopher Columbus Song, although not seeing a large-scale release, remained popular in the New Jersey area, surfacing numerous bootleg recordings. HistoryRapper performed at a number of small, sometimes spontaneous gigs in the southern New Jersey area, including several restaurants and clubs, performing several song covers per set. HistoryRapper remained uninterested in pursuing his rap career for some time, instead collaborating with local musicians to produce rock songs. During this time HistoryRapper would also work with Nick Mazzoni, future member of Green and Pengulum. On February 13, 2012 HistoryRapper released his second single, "And Then There Were None: The Musical: The Movie (Theme)", a song from his upcoming album announced earlier that month. The song would eventually be shortened to and re released as “Mystery”, although the original title remained popular among some fans. In early 2012 HistoryRapper rented a low-quality studio on the second floor of a building in New Jersey to record a few tracks at his own expense. Some of these tracks would later appear on his later albums. In March 2012 HistoryRapper began recording at a better quality studio, adhering to the record company's many requests, working in a small studio known as Lakeside. The much anticipated announcement that a studio album would be released finally came in the summer of 2012. Due to financial issues involving Lakeside Studios, and HistoryRapper, Hedgegrove Records scrapped the majority of the albums’ release. The album was eventually canceled. HistoryRapper managed to earn back the record companies investment through concert dates, but by then HistoryRapper decided to not release the content he had been working on as a full length LP. This content would later be released as the Parodies mixtape. Renewed Success In late 2012 HistoryRapper returned to the stage in the form of rock music, after a few short gigs a tour was scheduled to take place in the summer of 2013. HistoryRapper began looking back to rap, writing a few songs that were original instead of parody. In May 2013 HistoryRapper entered the newly refurbished Lakeside Studios to record a new album, which was to serve as his debut rap album. It is believed that this album will be released by the end of summer 2013. Discography Studio Albums * HistoryRapper Begins (2013) Mix Tapes * Parodies (2012) * Parodies - Reissue (Not Yet Announced) Singles As HistoryRapper *Christopher Columbus Song (2011) *And Then There Were None: The Movie: The Musical (Theme) (2012)